Mi amada luna
by pazhitaa714
Summary: Sombra sera coronado como rey del Imperio de cristal pero su madre quiere que también tenga una esposa,pero Sombra no quiere eso y luego conoce a Luna ¿Cambiara de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Sombra es el hijo primogénito de la reina del imperio de cristal,él pronto se convertirá en el gobernante del imperio,y su madre tiene pensado hacer una fiesta de coronación a su hijo pero también quiere que Sombra gobierne junto a una reina y le esta buscando esposa,cosa que Sombra no quiere...

-Hijo tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta-Dijo la reina Clara **(el primer nombre que se me ocurrió) (PD:ella es unicornio no alicornio)**

-Madre,¿Es necesario todo esto?-Dijo Sombra peinándose la melena

-Por supuesto,toda Equestria tiene que conocer al futuro rey del Imperio de cristal-Dijo Clara arreglando un poco su melena

-No me refiero a eso,me refiero a de tener esposa-Dijo el semental

-Hijo mio,yo pensaba igual que tu cuando conocí a tu padre,no quería casarme con una persona que no conozca,pero al momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me enamore al instante de él,tengo la fe de que pasara lo mismo contigo y te lo digo por que el amor a primera vista si existe-Dijo Clara y beso la frente de su hijo **(el padre de Sombra falleció ase años)**

**-**Eso espero...-Dijo Sombra nostálgico

En otra parte de Equestria...

-Luna,¿¡No es emocionante!? ¡Vamos al Imperio de cristal!-Dijo Celestia muy feliz

-Claro que si hermana,pero no tienes que alterarte-Dijo Luna mirando a Celestia

-Lo siento,es la primera vez que vamos allá-Dijo la alicornio blanca

-Te entiendo yo igual estoy nerviosa-Dijo la yegua azul claro **(Luna es joven osea esta como apareció en el primer capitulo de la serie)**

**-**Luna puedo decirte que te ves divina-Dijo Celestia

-Gracias,tu igual te ves hermosa-Dijo Luna con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno,mejor vayámonos-Dijo la alicornio blanca,Luna asintió con la cabeza

Ambas se subieron a dos carruajes,uno dorado como el sol y el otro plateado como la luna

Pasó 1 hora de viaje y desde lejos se notaba un castillo hecho de cristal

-¡Mira hermana,el castillo!-Dijo Celestia entusiasmada

-¡Si lo veo!-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

En el castillo...

Ya eran las 7:00pm y la fiesta estaba llena de ponies de toda Equestria,los guardias anunciaron la entrada de la reina Clara

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta de coronación de mi hijo Sombra,quien se convertirá en rey dentro de 2 semanas-Dijo Clara sonriendo

Todos los ponies aplaudieron con sus cascos cuando otro guardia real dijo otra entrada

-Su alteza,las princesas Celestia y Luna-Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta principal dejando ver a las dos alicornios

Todos se arrodillaron por la presencia de las princesas hasta que Celestia habló

-Hola a todos,de verdad es un honor estar en este esplendido Imperio-Dijo la alicornio blanca

Todo volvió a la normalidad,ponies hablando,música sonando y la reina se acerco a las dos gobernantes de Equestria

-Bienvenidas a esta fiesta de coronación de mi hijo-Dijo Clara amablemente

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos-Dijo Celestia y Luna asintió con la cabeza

-¡Atención!,El príncipe Sombra-Dijo un guardia,tocaron las trompetas y dos sementales con armadura con su magia abrieron la puerta de una habitación dejando ver a un unicornio gris,ojos de color rojo y melena se arrodillaron en especial Celestia y Sombra bajo las escaleras se fue directo donde su madre

-Hola hijo mio-Dijo Clara-Te quiero presentar a la princesa Celestia-

-Es un placer príncipe Sombra-Dijo la alicornio blanca

Sombra se inclino un poco hacia adelante-El placer es todo mio-Dijo el corcel con una sonrisa

-Y la princesa Luna-Dijo la reina apuntando hacia la alicornio azul claro,cuando Sombra y Luna cruzaron miradas sus ojos se iluminaron

-Es un honor conocerlo príncipe Sombra-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Igualmente princesa Luna-Dijo Sombra,tomo el casco de Luna y lo beso,la yegua solamente se sonrojo

Celestia y Clara se quedaron mirando sorprendidas la escena

-Princesa Celestia,¿Que le parece si vamos a charlar?-Dijo la reina

-Si claro-Dijo Celestia sin dejar de mirar a Luna

Ambas yeguas se fueron dejando solos a Sombra y a Luna

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato pero para ellos pareció una eternidad,hasta que Sombra rompió el hielo

-Y ¿De que parte de Equestria es usted?-Dijo Sombra algo nervioso

-Pues,yo soy de Canterlot-Dijo Luna

El corazón de Luna no paraba de latir y en la mente de ella pensaba solo en el semental-_Es muy guapo ¡Vamos Luna tienes que calmarte!-_

Sombra también pensaba en la yegua-_Ella es tan bonita,¿Sera verdad lo que dijo mi madre del amor a primera vista?_

-Y usted príncipe¿Esta nervioso por su coronación?-Dijo la alicornio

-Por favor no me trate de príncipe,solo dígame Sombra-Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual hiso que el corazón de Luna latiera mas rápido

-Esta bien Sombra,¿Esta nervioso por su coronación?-Pregunto por segunda vez la yegua

-La verdad es que si,estoy nervioso de gobernar un Imperio-Dijo Sombra-Y mi madre quiere que gobierne junto a una esposa-Dijo él olvidando por completo que estaba con Luna

-¿Tiene algo de malo tener esposa?-Dijo Luna de una forma seria

-Claro que no-Dijo el corcel nervioso-Es que si yo me fuera a casar,primero me quiero enamorar-

A la alicornio le resulto tierno lo que dijo él-_Es un macho muy adorable-_Pensó Luna

-Y princesa...-Dijo Sombra pero Luna lo interrumpió

-Solo dígame Luna-Dijo ella

Sombra solo sonrió-Luna,¿Le gusta el Imperio?-Preguntó él

-Si,es muy hermoso-Respondió ella-Nunca e conocido un lugar similar-

Ambos se acercaron a una terraza y se pusieron a mirar el cielo nocturno

-Mira la luna,es muy bella-Dijo Sombra-Y las estrellas como brillan-

Luna se quedo mirando el cielo-No es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero quedo bastante bien-Dijo la yegua

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sombra confundido

-Pues,yo levanto la luna y hago la estrellas-Dijo la alicornio-La primera vez que levante la luna fue como obtuve mi cutie mark-Dijo ella,levanto sus alas para dejar ver su marca

-Wow,es sorprendente-Dijo Sombra-De verdad te admiro-

-Gracias-Dijo la yegua con las mejillas rojas

-Te confieso algo cada noche me pongo aquí para mirar el cielo,para admirar esta hermosa creación-Dijo Sombra-De verdad eres fabulosa-

Luna se sonrojo fuertemente por el cumplido-No es nada-

Sombra rió y pensó-_Es una yegua muy hermosa...¿¡Que estoy pensando!?-__  
_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Final de este capitulo de esta nueva historia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Disculpa si no e actualizado estos últimos días es que mi mamá salió de vacaciones y queríamos pasar un tiempo juntas ya que ella trabaja todo el día :c**

**Hasta luego :D**


	2. Un pequeño baile

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

**También**** quiero agradecer a Twi Pie2 por darme esta idea de una canción lenta**

* * *

Después de que Luna y Sombra tuvieron esa charla decidieron volver a la fiesta,cuando llegaron a la pista de baile en ese momento tocaron una canción lenta

-¿Me permite esta pieza?-Dijo Sombra haciendo una reverencia

-Por supuesto-Dijo Luna entregando su casco a Sombra

Ambos se pusieron en el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar

-Bailas muy bien Luna-Dijo Sombra asombrado

-Gracias,tu también-Dijo Luna un poco sonrojada

Desde lejos los miraban Celestia y Clara

-Wow,primera vez que veo a Luna bailar con un semental-Dijo Celestia asombrada

-No puedo creerlo mi hijo por fin la encontró-Dijo muy feliz la reina

-¿Que quiere decir su majestad?-Dijo confundida la alicormio

-Pues vera,Sombra sera coronado en 2 semanas pero me encantaría que tuviera una esposa a su lado para gobernar-Dijo Clara y vio a Celestia en estado de shock

-¿Se refiere a que mi hermanita podría llegar a ser su esposa?-Dijo la yegua blanca muy sorprendida,la reina solamente asintió con la cabeza

-No es totalmente seguro,pero solo míralos asen una pareja perfecta-Dijo Clara apuntando al lugar donde Sombra y Luna estaban bailando

-Creo que tienes razón-Admitió Celestia

Ambas yeguas siguieron contemplando a la pareja bailando

En la pista de baile...

-Sombra,¿Que pasara si no encuentras una esposa antes de tu coronación?-Pregunto Luna

-Realmente no lo se,supongo que eso lo vera mi madre-Respondió Sombra

-Ya veo-Dijo la alicornio-¿Pero usted tiene alguno sentimiento por alguna yegua?-

Sombra rápidamente se sonrojo profundamente-No,aún no e podido encontrar a esa yegua especial-Dijo el unicornio sonrojado

Ambas caras estaban muy cerca,los dos tenían sus mentes muy confundidas

-_No puedo creerlo,¿Sera que realmente me enamore? el es muy guapo...¡Cálmate Luna,apenas lo conociste hoy!-_Luna tenia su mente muy confundida

-_Ella es la yegua más hermosa que e visto en mi vida,me gustaría conocerla más y poder ser amigos-_Sombra también estaba en la misma situación

La canción termino y los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y fueron directo donde Celestia y Clara

-Oh hermanita,¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-Claro-Dijo Luna confundida

Ambas alicornios fueron a un rincón a hablar

-Hijo mio,yo también quiero hablar contigo-Dijo la reina

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el semental

-¿Que piensas sobre la princesa Luna?-Dijo Clara con una sonrisa traviesa

Sombra se sonrojo-Pues,ella es muy hermosa-Dijo él

-¡Lo sabia!,hijo estoy muy feliz por ti-Dijo la unicornio abrazando a Sombra

-Mamá por favor,nos están viendo-Dijo Sombra sonrojado pero también avergonzado

-Voy a invitar más seguido a las dos-Dijo la reina,el semental solo quería desaparecer

Con Luna y Celestia...

-Y bien hermanita,¿Que piensas?-Dijo Celestia

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Luna

-De Sombra por supuesto,¿Como lo encuentras?-Dijo la alicornio blanca haciendo que Luna se sonrojara

-E...Él es muy atractivo y gentil-Dijo la yegua azul muy sonrojada

-Oh Luna,es tan romántico-Dijo Celestia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Baja la voz,¿No se por que te interesa tanto?-Dijo Luna

-Luna,eres mi hermana menor por supuesto que me interesa-Dijo la alicornio blanca

-Es verdad-Dijo la alicornio-Estaremos aquí solo un poco más,no quiero bajar la luna atrasada mañana-

-Esta bien hermanita-Dijo Celestia con una gran felicidad

* * *

**Lo se lo se fue un poco corto es que me falta inspiración**

**Les tengo que decir algo,hoy es el ultimo fanfic que escribo hasta el viernes por que el lunes entro a la escuela y mañana esta de cumpleaños mi mamá y voy a estar todo el día con ella ¿ok?**

**Recuerden que a partir de ahora subire fanfic todos los viernes**

******Bueno hasta el próximo viernes ^^**


	3. ¿Ahora que?

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Después de unas pocas horas de fiesta Luna ya se sentía un poco agotada,pero le agradaba estar con la compañía de Sombra con ella,ambos empezaron a sentir que se conocían de toda la pareja fueron al balcón donde estaban antes para poder hablar tranquilos...

-¿Luna,puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Sombra fijando su mirada al suelo

-Si,por supuesto-Respondió la yegua

-¿Qué se siente gobernar?-Dijo él ahora mirando a Luna

Luna se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta-Pues la verdad no es tan sencillo,hay que tener mucha responsabilizad y saber bien en todas las decisiones que tomes pero lo más importante es que siempre debes estar preocupado de tu pueblo-Luna puso una cara triste-Aunque eso signifique hacer sacrificios-

Sombra notó la mirada de Luna y se preocupo

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo el semental

-Nada importante,no te preocupes-Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Vendrás a mi coronación?-Dijo Sombra intentando cambiar el tema

-No me lo perdería por nada-Respondió Luna

En otra parte del castillo Clara y Celestia hablaban felizmente hasta que alguien se les acerco

-Reina Clara-Dijo una voz masculina,ambas voltearon para ver de quien se trataba,eran un unicornio blanco,de ojos violeta y melena rubia,su cutie mark eran tres zafiros,era un semental mayor y bastante maduro-Déjeme presentarme,soy el rey Erick,provengo del sur de Equestria-

-Es un gusto-Dijo Clara

-Quiero hablar con usted un momento-Dijo él

-No se molesten por mi,yo voy a ver a mi hermana,con su permiso-Dijo Celestia y se retiró

-¿De que le gustaría hablar majestad?-Dijo la reina gentilmente

-Pues,como tengo entendido su hijo Sombra sera coronado en 2 semanas,¿No es así?-Dijo le semental y la yegua asintió con la cabeza-Y la regla dice que para que alguien gobierne tiene que estar casado-

-¿A donde quiere llegar con todo esto?-Dijo Clara con tono de preocupada

-Le propongo algo,yo tengo una hija de la edad del príncipe y...-No pudo continuar ya que la reina le interrumpió

-¿Habla de mi hijo se case con una extraña?-Dijo la yegua sorprendida-Sin ofender-

-No lo tome a mal alteza-Dijo él-En este tiempo antes de la coronación,ellos también pueden llegar a enamorarse,se lo aseguro-Finalizó el semental

-Le dejare su propuesta pendiente,mañana le diré la respuesta-Dijo ella

-Como usted diga majestad-Dijo el corcel-Con su permiso-Dijo él y se va

-_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?-_Dijo la reina preocupada-_Y lo peor de todo,¿Qué le digo a Sombra?-_Pensó ella recordando lo feliz que se veía su hijo con la princesa Luna

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hello :D**

**Los extrañe mucho,**

**Espero que les haya gustado,se que fue corto pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser más largo**

**Hasta mañana ^^**


	4. Una difícil decisión

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

La reina Clara después de aquella propuesta,estuvo muy pensativa,no sabia que decisión tomar porque para una madre es difícil ver a su propio hijo vivir infeliz con una yegua que no ama. Celestia vio la extraña actitud de la reina y se preocupo un poco...

-Reina Clara,¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntó la alicornio mirando a Clara

-Eh,no..no es nada de que preocuparse-Dijo la reina en un tono nerviosa

-¿Segura?-Dijo Celestia porque al parecer no se convenció con el comentario de Clara-Usted sabe que me puede decir lo que sea-

La reina soltó un suspiro y no le quedaba otra opción que decir toda la verdad-Tengo que decidir entre mi reino y la felicidad de Sombra-Dijo Clara casi gritando

-¿Por qué tiene que decidir,majestad?-Preguntó la alicornio confundida

-Porque la regla es bastante clara,"Si el futuro gobernante no esta casado,no puede ser rey"-Dijo la unicornio muy deprimida

Celestia se sorprendió porque ya sabia a donde venia esta conversación-¿Acaso el hombre que nos topamos antes,le propuso un matrimonio arreglado para Sombra?-Preguntó esta tratando de no tartamudear

-Lamentablemente si-Respondió la reina-Y no te imaginas ver a tu propio hijo sufriendo,yo tenia la esperanza de que esta noche él lograría enamorarse aunque sea-Dijo ella cabizbaja-No tengo otra opción mas que aceptar la propuesta-Dijo esta y volteo a ver a su acompañante-Espero que no te moleste-

-En lo absoluto,¿Por qué me debería molestar?-Preguntó Celestia

-Porque al parecer tu hermana y mi hijo se ven bastante felices juntos-Respondió la reina-Y eso que solo se conocieron hoy-

Celestia admito que Clara tenia razón,odiaría ver a Luna sufrir,nunca la había visto tan feliz con un semental-No estamos muy seguras si lo que tienen ellos dos es amor-Dijo la yegua blanca

-Es verdad-Dijo Clara mirando hacia abajo-Entonces,¿Qué me recomiendas?-Dijo esta desviando la mirada del suelo hacia la alicornio

Celestia soltó un suspiro-El pueblo es más importante,los reyes aveces tienen que sacrificar algunas cosas-Dijo ella con la voz nostálgica

Clara nuevamente miro sus cascos pero rápidamente recobro la compostura-Tienes razón,mañana mismo le diré la respuesta al rey para traiga a su hija para presentarla a Sombra-Dijo la unicornio seriamente

La alicornio esperaba que lo que hubiera entre Luna y Sombra no fuera amor,ya que no quería ver a lo más preciado de su vida sufriendo

Luna y Sombra la estaban pasando de maravilla,ambos se veían muy bien juntos. La pareja no se había dado cuenta del tiempo,estaban muy distraídos hablando pronto la reina se acerco alarmada

-Hijo,recuerda que tienes que despedirte de los invitados-Dijo Clara mirando al semental

-Lo olvide por completo-Dijo Sombra avergonzado y siguiendo a su madre

Todos los invitados estaban mirando fijamente al futuro gobernante del Imperio

-Quiero agradecerles por venir, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora pueden retirarse para ir a descansar-Dijo Sombra a todo el publico que lo miraba

Todos obedecieron y fueron a sus asignadas. Las dos alicornios no tenían pensado quedarse pero la madre de Sombra insistía y no tuvieron otra opción mas que aceptar

-Sombra,¿Puedes llevar a la princesa Luna a su habitación por favor?-Preguntó la reina mirando a su hijo-Yo voy a llevar a la princesa Celestia-

El semental asintió con la cabeza e hizo que la princesa lo llegar a la habitación,Luna agradeció y Sombra se retiro

Aquella noche,Sombra no estaba durmiendo pacíficamente que digamos,tenia una pesadilla horrible,estaba soñando que él ya era el rey el Imperio,pero cometió un error y todos los habitantes los odiaban y le decían que lo querían muerto..

-¡Matenlo!,¡No merece ser nuestro rey!-Gritó uno muy enfurecido,todos están rodeando al unicornio amenazadoramente

-¡No!,¡Por favor,no lo hagan!-Gritó Sombra en su defensa pero no ayudo de mucho

Todos estaban listos para atacar,Sombra cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe,de pronto vio una luz enfrente de él que hizo que abriera sus ojos,todos desaparecieron dejando solo a Sombra y a la luz que estaba allí. El semental se sorprendió al ver que la causante de aquella luz se trataba nada mas que la princesa Luna,ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo

-¿Estas bien,Sombra?-Preguntó ella-No tienes por que preocuparte,esto solo fue una pesadilla-

-P...¿Pero cómo estas aquí si esto de trata de un sueño?-Preguntó confundió el semental

-Oh,cierto,se me olvido decirte que también tengo el poder de entrar en los sueños de los demás-Respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros

-¿De verdad?-Dijo Sombra y la yegua asintió con la cabeza-Wow,eso si es sorprendente-Dijo este recobrando la compostura

-Estas bien?-Preguntó nuevamente la alicornio preocupada

-Si-Respondió él y luego suspiró-Solo tengo miedo de no ser un buen gobernante,por eso quizá tuve esta sueño-

Luna puso su casco en el hombro de el semental-Vas a ser un rey extraordinario,no tienes por que temer-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sombra se sonrojo por el tacto-Gracias Luna-Dijo él. Luna también se sonrojo al sentir cuerpo bien formado del semental

-No tienes porque agradecer-Dijo la alicornio tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero fue en vano

Ambos rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca,cada uno sentía la respiración del otro,estaban a punto de juntar sus labios cuando de pronto Sombra sintió un dolor agudo,Luna se asusto y sintió que un brisa se la llevaba

-Estas despertando,nos vemos-Dijo la alicornio y desapareció en la luna

-¿¡Qué!?,¡No,espera!-Grito el semental para llamar la atención de la yegua pero no dio resultado

Sombra despertó de golpe,estaba nerviosos y sudando,pero también estaba enojado

-_Estuve a punto de besarla,¿¡Por qué tenia que despertar!?_-Pensó él muy molesto consigo mismo,miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared,eran las 7:00 am,eso significaba que pronto iba a amanecer y a él le gustaba ver aquel espectáculo, fue al balcón de su habitación, desvió la mirada a su izquierda y para su sorpresa noto que una yegua estaba volando y con su magia haciendo desaparecer la luna poco a poco,al instante supo que aquella yegua se trataba de Luna, esta vez desvió la mirada a la derecha y vio otra yegua pero mas grande,sin duda también supo que era la hermana mayor de la princesa de la noche,ella también con su magia hizo aparecer el sol en el horizonte,dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Al parecer ninguna de las dos alicornios noto la parecencia del unicornio,o eso creyó él,al darse vuelta directo a su recamara escucho una voz femenina por detrás

-¿Ahora me crees que yo estoy a cargo de la noche?-Preguntó la voz,Sombra se encogió de hombros y volteo para estar de frente con la alicornio azul

-Nunca lo dude-Respondió el príncipe haciendo reír levemente a Luna

-Deberías arreglarte para dar buena impresión frente a todos tus invitados-Dijo la yegua-Nos vemos abajo-Dijo esta y se fue volando de la vista de Sombra

Luna tenia razón,tenia que dar el ejemplo y sin ninguna duda se adentro a sus aposentos para arreglarse. Peino un poco su melena,se puso una camisa **(Como la que ocupo Shining armor en su boda pero en color azul)**,estaba listo y decidió bajar para encontrarse con sus invitados y su madre

La reina Clara estaba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro,estaba demasiado nerviosa,tenia miedo de que su hijo la odiara por siempre por comprometerlo con alguien que no ama,un golpe es su puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos...

-Majestad,el rey Erick desea una conferencia con usted-Dijo una voz masculina,era uno de los sirvientes del Imperio

-Enseguida voy-Contesto ella tratando de no tartamudear,soltó un suspiro nervioso-Llego la hora-Dijo esta en un susurro

La reina antes de ir a la conferencia con el rey fue recibir a los invitados y allí se encontró con su hijo quien estaba hablando con Luna

-Sombra,me puedes acompañar a una audiencia por favor-Dijo la unicornio mayor con una sonrisa forzada

-Claro madre-Respondió él un poco preocupado por la actitud de Clara

Luna sintió una mala impresión y también curiosidad,sabia que estaba mal pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debería seguirlo sigilosamente

Clara y Sombra estaban caminando lentamente a la sala del trono donde seria la audiencia

-Hijo,debes entrar cuando yo te lo diga-Dijo la reina y el semental asintió con la cabeza

La unicornio entro a la sala y se sentó en su trono elegantemente. Luna con su magia apareció allí sigilosamente sin ser visto y se escondió en un rincón en la oscuridad. En la entrada apreció el rey Erick caminando hacia la reina y se arrodillo...

-Majestad,¿Ya tiene la respuesta de mi propuesta?-Preguntó él mirando fijamente a la reina

-Lo he estado pensando y la respuesta es si-Dijo Clara tratando de no llorar

-Sabia decisión mi reina-Dijo él con una sonrisa

La reina hizo que abrieran la puertas dejando ver a Sombra,este se puso a un lado de su madre y saludo al rey

-Encantado de verlo nuevamente,Príncipe-Dijo el unicornio mayor,Sombra asintió con la cabeza-Déjenla pasar-Nuevamente abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una muy bella unicornio **(Es alta como Luna)**,ojos color verde agua,melena tan negra como la de Sombra y piel morada muy pálido,su cutie mark era un hermosa rosa blanca,se notaba al instante que era una yegua muy bondadosa y tímida. A decir verdad,competía con la belleza de se acerco a la hermosa unicornio. Esto hizo que la princesa de la noche se sintiera muy celosa

-Majestad,le presento a mi hija,la princesa White Rose-Dijo Erick presentando a su hija

-Es un honor príncipe Sombra-Dijo White en una leve reverencia

-Igualmente,alteza-Dijo Sombra haciendo lo mismo

-Hijo,la Princesa White Rose es tu futura esposa-Dijo la reina Clara seriamente ocultando su dolor,Sombra se quedo impactado. Luna desde lo lejos escucho claramente la palabra 'esposa',sintió que sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

-Mi,¿Qué?-Pregunto alarmado Sombra mirando fijamente a su madre

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Les voy a dejar con el suspenso jiji,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,**

**tranquilos tranquilos verán que tengo todo planeado para este fanfic,sin duda sera un final feliz **

**En fin,lo siento si no publique el capitulo el viernes es que allí no sabia como continuar jejeje,**

**Les mando un abrazo psicológico y un besito**

**Bye bye**

**Pazita bye**


	5. Cambio de personalidad

**Los personajes pertenecen ****a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

-_Majestad,le presento a mi hija,la princesa White Rose-Dijo Erick presentando a su hija_

_-Es un honor príncipe Sombra-Dijo White en una leve reverencia_

_-Igualmente,alteza-Dijo Sombra haciendo lo mismo_

_-Hijo,la princesa White Rose es tu futura esposa-Dijo la reina Clara seriamente ocultando su se quedo desde lo lejos escuchó claramente la palabra "esposa",sintió que sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos_

_-Mi...¿Qué?-Preguntó alarmado Sombra mirando fijamente a su madre_

* * *

-Lo que oíste-Contesto ella fríamente-La boda se realizara la próxima semana,¿Esta de acuerdo rey Erick?-

-Por supuesto mi reina-Dijo el rey-Vamos a dejar a solas a los futuros esposos-Clara asintió con la cabeza y ambos reyes desaparecieron del todavía estaba escondida tratando de no llorar pero le fue imposible

-¿Usted sabia algo de esto?-Preguntó Sombra mirando a la yegua

-Me entere esta mañana-Respondió la unicornio-Pero haría lo que sea por mi pueblo. En especial en los momentos que estamos viviendo...-

-Lo comprendo...-Dijo Sombra luego de un suspiro-...Supongo que no puedo hacer nada respecto a esto-Luna no podía creer lo que acaba de pudo aguantar mas y con sus magia hizo una tele-transportación a un lugar alejado del castillo. Rápidamente se seco las lagrimas para que nadie la viera. De pronto sintió pasos acercarse por detrás

-Hermanita,¿Que te ocurre?-Dijo preocupada Celestia

-N...Nada importante-Respondió la menor. Celestia no le creyó

-Luna,yo te conozco y sé que me estas mintiendo-Luna nuevamente comenzó a llorar.-Ya te enteraste,¿No es así?-

-Si,no puedo creer que se valla a casar-Dijo Luna entre sollozos hasta que su hermana la abrazó

-Siento mucho esto-Dijo la alicornio blanca-Pero tú sabias que tendría que pasar-Luna miro a su hermana a los ojos

-Por supuesto que sabia pero...-Ella se detuvo-...No sabia que me iba a doler tanto-

Celestia aclaro sus dudas,lo que tenían ellos dos era mas que amistad y ahora su hermana está sufriendo

-Tenemos que volver-Dijo la mayor aunque sabia que su hermana no quería-Nos deben estar buscando-Luna asintió,se seco sus lagrimas y se encaminaron al castillo

En el balcón principal estaban allí la reina Clara y el rey Erick. Ambas supusieron que iba a dar el recado a todos y así fue...

-Los reúno aquí porque les tengo fantásticas noticias-Dijo la reina Clara con una sonrisa forzada-Mi hijo encontró un esposa que gobernara a su lado por el resto de su vida-Todos se quedaron asombrados por la noticia y empezaron a aplaudir con sus cascos excepto las dos alicornios que estaban allí solamente mirando

La pareja apareció enfrente de todos y nuevamente aplaudieron pero mas nuevamente tenia ganas de llorar al ver a su 'amigo' con otra yegua y no entendía que sentimiento eran lo que sentía...

_-¿Celos?...No no,no puede ser. Él y yo solo somos amigos o ¿Sera que siento algo mas por él?-_Pensó la alicornio

Sombra buscaba por todos lados con la mirada hasta que la encontró allí mirándolo fijamente y para nada feliz. En sus ojos se notaba lo destrozado que estaba su corazón. Sombra sentía lastima por ella pero no podía negarse al compromiso porque tenia que hacer lo que sea por su reino y recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre cuando era niño mucho antes de morir"_Los grandes reyes aveces tienen que hacer sacrificios" _

El rey Erick hablo suficientemente fuerte para que la pareja escuchara-Por que no se dan un beso para que su reino este convencido-Eso alarmó a Sombra y a Clara. Sombra no tuvo otra opción así que se acerco a la yegua que tenia a su lado lentamente para plantarme un lento y suave beso en los labios de la unicornio . Todo comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar mas fuerte. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Luna se rompiera en miles de pedasitos. Celestia miro a su hermana muy preocupada

-Luna,yo...-

-No hables,sera mejor que nos vallamos del Imperio hoy-Dijo Luna de manera fría dándose la vuelta para irse de allí_  
_

Celestia entendió que su hermana no estaba de humor y que quería irse lo más pronto posible

-Esta bien-A terminar la reunión ambas hermanas fueron a despedirse...

-¿De verdad se tienen que ir?-Preguntó la reina Clara

-Lamentablemente si majestad. Tenemos asuntos de suma importancia que lidiar en nuestro reino-Contestó la alicornio mayor-Espero que lo entiendan-

-Pero claro que lo entendemos-Dijo la unicornio-Que tengan buen viaje-Sombra estaba detrás de su madre mirando melancólicamente a Luna pero ella no le dirigía la mirada

Celestia le dio un codazo a su hermana para advertirle que se despidiera-Adiós-Dijo fríamente la alicornio menor

-¿Y que mas?-Dijo su hermana severamente

-Principe Sombra-Terminó

La madre del semental le hizo lo mismo-Madre-Se quejó él y ella no fulmino con la mirada,Sombra dio un suspiro-Adiós princesa-

Las dos alicornios se subieron a sus carretas. Luna miro por ultima vez al unicornio y noto que se estaban mirando mutuamente. Sombra desvió la mirada rápidamente

Las carretas despareció de la vista del corcel. Él tenia ganas de gritar y llorar pero no lo hizo. Detrás los observaba White atentamente y sentía como si le hubiera quitado el amor a otra.

Al llegar al castillo,Luna se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente. Celestia entro a la habitación sin necesidad de tocar y se acomodo junto as u hermana y la cubrió con su ala.

-Hermanita,no me gusta verte de este modo-Dijo la mayor pero no tuvo respuesta solo sonidos de sollozos-Debes aceptar las cosas como son-

Luna recapacito por las palabras que le dijo su hermana-Tienes razón-Se seco las lagrimas-No vale la pena llorar,ademas así no cambiare las cosas-

Celestia se sorprendió,su hermana ya no parecía ser la misma,ahora se volvió mas fría y seria y eso le preocupo mucho a la alicornio blanca

-_De ahora en adelante ya no voy a ser la niña que fui una vez,no señor,ahora soy otra yegua que no va a dejar que me haga daño a mi hermana o a mi_-Pensó de manera amenazadora la yegua azul

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ya se ya se, me quieren matar por no actualizar por muuuuuuuucho tiempo lo se. Primer que nada déjenme explicarles: mamá me tenia castigada por 2 meses y la única manera de conectarme era a escondidas de ella pero por mi celular ya que escondió mi nootbok tenia ni la menor inspiración para continuar una de mis historias! Espero que lo entiendan y si tienen una idea apara continuar con cualquiera me ayudaría de mucho **

**Y que tal? les gusto este capitulo? espero que si. Luna ya no sera la misma que antes,ahora es mas dura:(**

**Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Pronto lo veremos...**

**Me despido con un abrazo psicológico,bye bye**

**Pazita bye **


End file.
